Ghost of a chance
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: My first uploaded fanfic in a long time. Raiel is a ghost who happened to be bored. Randomly thinking of something to do, he decides to learn about Demon hunting. Much insanity ensues. Rated for safety
1. A bored ghost and a frazzled human

Ghost of a chance

Yamashira de'Ryu

Disclaimer: If there is anything in here that is from any anime, book, movie, song, etcetera, I do not own it. Otherwise, the characters are of my own design and are not copyrighted, so go ahead and use them as cameos in any other fics if you so dare.

Speach stuff:

"Speaking out loud unless otherwise said"

'thinking'

telepathy and flashback starters

sign language

Prologue: A hazy introduction.

Raiel is a ghost. He rather likes being a ghost. In fact, he has been a ghost for so long, he cannot remember what it meant to be human. He follows people around to see where they go and what they do. Being a ghost, he often becomes bored and decides to increase his knowledge of whatever random thing pops into his mind at the moment. This is how he got into the sticky situation he is in right now.

"OOF!" Raiel spins into the barrier at a high velocity. As he struggles to get up, he is launched into the air by the demon, landing on Yusuke. "Damn. I knew my random thoughts would get me into trouble one day." He thought as he struggled to stand up. "How did I get into this situation?"

Flash back

Raiel is floating in the sky looking at the clouds. "Man, am I bored. Everyone I see, I have either already spied on or already spooked. What's a ghost to do?" He thinks for a moment. "I've got it! I am going to learn about demon hunting! But where to find a school that teaches it?" Puzzled about that little fact, he floats over the city.

"Hey Shiri!" At the unfamiliar voice, he starts out of his thoughts and looks below to find the source. He sees a schoolgirl running up to a person clad entirely in black. "You going hunting today?"

"Yes, I am, Umi," the dark clad woman he now knows as Shiri answers, "We got a call. And from the sound of it, It's huge!"

Raiel's ethereal eyebrow lifts in curiosity. He flies down to their level and follows slightly behind them.

"Exactly how big does this demon sound?"

Raiel floats closer while doing a victory dance. 'YATTA! I can't believe my luck!'

"From what they told me, this is a class...B...," Shiri stops.

"What's wrong?" Umi asks, confusedly looking around.

Shiri spins and points at Raiel. "You! Why are you following us?"

Raiel stops and stares. "You can see me?"

Umi looks in the direction Shiri is pointing. "Someone's following us? Where? Did they duck into an alley?"

Shiri looks at her. "You mean you can't see him? He's right there!" she points at Raiel again.

Confused, Raiel starts walking towards her. "Look, I'm just a bored ghost who doesn't want to hurt you. All I want to do is learn about Demon hunting."

Shiri jumps back and pulls out a talisman. "Move one more step, ghost, and I will seal you into this talisman." 'Ghost?' she thinks 'I must going nuts!'

Umi walks over Shiri and waves her hand in front of her face. "Hello, earth to Shiri, there's no one there."

Still keeping one eye on Raiel, Shiri pulls Umi closer and whispers in her ear, "Look, you're going to think I'm crazy, but there's a ghost right there in full samurai garb with Silver hair and Red eyes... As a matter of fact, he's quite sexy."

Umi pulls away. "Ooooookay, I think you're crazy, but I still believe you because you happen to be a demon slayer. Otherwise I would just run away screaming."

Raiel is now dealing with the fact that one of those two can see him. "Look, all I want to do is stick around and learn about hunting demons. Could I just follow you and take mental notes?"

"Fine, you can come," Shiri sighs, "But don't interfere under any circumstances, got that?"

Raiel grins. "Right. Now that I have been deemed non-dangerous, could you put away the talisman?"

Shiri looks at her hand, where she's still holding the talisman and puts it away. "Heh heh. Oops."

End chapter.

Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but it will improve and it will have anime characters. Just be patient, have a nice day, and Review this chapter.

Ja ne!


	2. Now you see me, now you still do?

Ghost of a chance

By: Yamashira de'Ryu (Now being changed to Ryushi Nigami)

Standby for chapter one of this new series.

Chap 1: now you see me, now you don't.

Raiel sighs. "How long until we get there, Shiri?"

Shiri looks at him."Look, if you want to hang around and such will you please just shut up!"

"I know I can't see you, Mr. Ghost," Umi says to the air, "But I think you are starting to get on Shiri's nerves." Sighing, she continues. "If you keep it up, she might just decide to exorcise you."

Raiel, who was about to say something, shuts up. thank you

No problem Umi thinks with a smile…until she realizes that she just answered a telepathic statement. "AAAHHHH!"

Shiri whips around. "What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"Oi! I do have a name, you know," Raiel replies, "and no, I did nothing."

"Your invisible friend just talked to me telepathically!" replied the frazzled assistant.

They both look at her strangely. "…Get a grip, Umi."

Suddenly, the car stops and both Shir and Umi jerk forward in their seats as Raiel continues on like nobody's business…until Shiri grabs him and pulls him back in the car.

"We're here," She whispers into his ear harshly, "and don't get in our way."

Raiel's hands shoot up in a 'Don't hurt me' pose. "I got it. Don't worry." Shiri lets go of his collar and Umi looks at her strangely again.

"…Oooookay, You have officially flipped out."

As she exits the car, Shiri glares at Umi. "Shut it. I know you can hear him in your head."

Umi thinks for a moment. "Why is that anyways?"

Don't know, but it sure is convenient Umi nods. "Yep…." AS soon as she realizes she just answered him again, she freaks and dashes out of the car. Yama sighs in defeat.

"What is it with humans and ghosts?" Phasing through the car, he follows at a distance to find an argument going on between Shiri and a lanky kid.

"Hey, don't intrude on my territory. I got here first!"

"but we are getting paid, and I really need to eat."

"Does it look like I care!"

Shiri slaps him. "Impudent whelp. I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

The kid stands slowly. "you don't know who I am, do you?"

"Why? You're just a kid."

"I am not just a kid! I am the great Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Dare? All I see is an impudent whelp who needs to be taught a lesson." Shiri tries to slap him again but he grabs her hand.

"My fight. Stay out of it" Swinging her around, he throws her into a tree, knocking her unconscious. Umi runs over to her, checks her over, makes sure she's comfy, and immediately lays into Yusuke.

"You JERK!" Looking at Raiel, Yusuke sighs.

"Hey you. Could you take care of her for me?"

End chapter.

Sumimasen, but I have not worked on this in a long time. Anyways, have fun with it! R and R please.

Ja ne!

Ryushi Nigami


	3. Powerz

**_ghost of a chance_**

**_Ryushi Nigami_**

**_Disclaimer: I own no other characters except for my own._**

**_you people are lucky today because I feel like updating more than one story today. I am in a very creative mood. thank you and please read my other stories as well as some other stories on my favorites list (If you feel so inclined). also Review. everyone here likes reviews._**

**_chap 3: Powerz_**

Raiel looks at Yusuke like he's crazy. "you can see me?"

Yusuke raises an eyebrow as he comprehends what he just heard. "Duh, of course I can see you. You're right there."

Raiel floats over to look Yusuke over. "And you're not scared?"

Yusuke snorts. "Me? Scared? Yeah, right. I was a ghost once, too."

Kuwabara runs up and stops short of Raiel. "Brr. why is it so cold? feels the same as when you were a ghost, Urameshi." Yusuke whacks Kuwabara upside the head.

"Baka! Of course it feels the same! there's a ghost right there!" He spins and points toward where Raiel was, only to find him gone. "Eh? where'd he go?"

Kuwabara scratches his head as he looks in the direction Yusuke pointed. "Yep, You're one crazy guy." he then proceeds to drag Yusuke away. "Come on, crazy guy. We've got a demon to fight." As they walk away, Umi's eye twitches.

"Fine! go ahead and leave a poor defenseless girl! I don't care!" Spinning on her heels, she sits down next to the unconscious Shiri in a huff. 'but what do I do about Shiri?'

Probing her thoughts, Raiel answers with a question. 'Forget about Shiri, What about me? I was supposed to learn about fighting Demons.'

'Gack! stop that!'

'heh heh. sorry. whoops! there I go again.' :P

'I can't hear a thing, I cna't hear a thing, i can't hear a thing,... ' having taken up thinking a mantra and rocking back and forth while holding her head in her hands, Umi is the poster child of mental breakdowns right now.

Raiel sweatdrops. "Great, now who do I go to for Instruction in demon hunting?" Hearing the sounds of a battle, he floats over to check it out.

Yusuke is battling a very big, very mean, very powerful demon who is, right now beating the tar out of him. (A little side note, Hiei and Kurama have their own assignment at the moment ). "great, just GREAT! Kuwabara's knocked out, I've only got one shot left, and this bastard is a raving lunatic. A very fast, very strong raving lunatic, but a raving lunatic nonetheless."

Raiel whips out a mental notepad and starts scribbling down some mental notes. "right, so i don't want to do that if it does that."

Knocking the spirit detective into a tree, the demon is about to deliver the finishing blow when it senses Raiel. "Hmm, A new power. Might as well test my strength on it" It laughs maniacally as it makes it's way silently towards the distracted Raiel.

not looking up for a moment, Raiel looks back towards Shiri and Umi. "I hope they're okay." Finally noticing the fighting has stopped, he peeks over the ridge and into the face aof the Demon. "Ack!"

The demon smirks. "hello, mind if I kill you?" Laughing maniacally, it swipes at Raiel with it's long claws extended. Instinctively, Raiel ducks, but the clawsseem about to hit him... and pass through his ethereal body. the demon recoils in surprise. "Nani?"

Blinking, Raiel checks himself for damage. "Wait a minute. I'm already a ghost! you can't hurt me! Ha!" Doing a little victory dance, Raiel fails to see the demon pull a glowing pink shard out of a pouch and embed it into it's hand.

"Oh really?" it asks him. Raiel stops dancing and turns to face it.

"Damn straight. Go ahead, take a swipe of this." He turns around and pats his ass. shrugging, the demon grabs his leg and hauls him up. Raiel squeaks in surprise. "Gah! You aren't supposed to be able to do that!"

The demon looks him in the eye. "And why not? you are the one who told me to take a swipe. Speaking of which... " the demon then proceeds to throw him into Yusuke.

**_End Flashback_**

"Gah, If I knew that trying to learn how to exterminate a demon was going to be this hard,I would have never tried." As beaten and bloodied as a ghost can be (which, it turns out, is a lot. he looked like he'd been through a war) he stood again to face his enemy. "well, here goes nothing." tenatively bracing himself, which he wasn't sure would work, he brought his hands back to his side.

the demon roared with laughter. "What is that? Are you trying to hold a wound closed? Useless! good effort though."

not paying a attention to him, Raiel closed his eyes and concentrated on the latent energy within himself, remembering what he learned from watching that guy with the spiky black hair and orange gi. "Ka... Me... "

the demon leaned in closer, putting a hand to it's ear in a teasing manner. "eh? what was that? you'll have to speak up boy."

Continuing to concentrate, a small ball of light formed inbetween Raiel's cuppedhands. "Haaaaa... Meeeeeee..."

Blinking, the demon stepped back. "that doesn't sound good."

Snapping his eyes open, he looked up at the demon as he held the ball of light in his hands, drawing out the eee on that last Me. the ball suddenly expanded to the size of an exercise ball. Raiel smirks as he thrusts his hands towards the demon and unleashes that last syllable. "HAAAAAAAA!" A huge beam of light streams forth from his hands, incinerating the demon and stretching forth into space before it dissipates. when the light fades, Raiel is seen in the same position, breathing hard. "Phew, never thought I'd have to use that. It always takes a lot out of me."

**_End chapter._**

**_w00t! check the full power Kamehameha! this was a fairly good chapter, I think. enough to tide you guys over till next time, Right? bout time i finished that flashback, though. Please review._**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Ryushi Nigami_**


End file.
